


Sam Winchesters Secrets are revealed

by Camphalfblood_truscott81



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Secrets Revealed, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfblood_truscott81/pseuds/Camphalfblood_truscott81
Summary: Sam has left the hunter life and gone to Stanford where he meets his girlfriend Jess and a became friends with a multitude of people, he hasn’t told anyone what his dad and brother do and what he used to do, instead he is living a normal safe life or so he thought, he was walking to class with his girlfriend and a group of friends when there is a blinding white light and then darkness. When the group come to Sam is confronted by his past and possible future, him and his friend set out to watch everything that is being revealed to them. Will relationships and friendship last, what will his friends think when they are shown Sam and his brother Dean impersonating law enforcement officers, telling lies to get information.





	1. Secrets unravelling

After growing up with a Dad who was all about revenge on the thing that killed his mother Sam decided that he has had enough and when he received a full ride a Stanford he took it with open arms, he knew his life would never be the same as he knew what was really out there in the world but that didn’t mean he couldn’t just give up hunting them and live a normal life as he can. Fast forward nearly two years and Sam has an whole other life he has a girlfriend name Jess who he is seriously considering marrying and a group of friends called; Brady, Lizzie, Grant, David, Cassandra. His friends and girlfriend don’t know what Sam’s live was like before Stanford, which unknown to Sam wasn’t going to stay a secret much long as at this very minute forces were working against him to prepare him from making the same mistakes that he does in their time. 

Sam, his girlfriend Jess and the rest of his friends were walking to class when suddenly there was a blindly white light and everything succumbed to darkness, when everyone could finally see they were in a room with a sofa and some chairs and a TV, Sam was the first one to come out of his shock and walked to the door on the opposite side of the room when he tried to open the door it wouldn’t open. Before Sam or any of his friends could say anything, a voice came from behind them “the door won’t open, Sam Winchester”   
“Who are you, how do you know my name and what do you want?” Sam asked, stepping around the others and standing in front of them getting ready to protect them if he need to.   
“I know all about you Sam, I know about your family, I know about your past, but I also know about your future. I’ve been sent to warn you about the upcoming dangers you are about to face Sam and your friends need to know the truth about you” the man replied.   
“You're, crazy what possible danger could Sam be in that would mean that someone from the supposed future has been sent to warn him” Grant stated.   
“It would sound crazy to you because you don’t know everything about Sam life, where he come from, his past. What happened in his past is key to the future and you all need to know what he has been through and what he is going to be going through in the future” the man countered, before continuing, “if you don’t believe me just take a look at Sam face he knows I’m telling you guys the truth because he knows what I am talking about.”   
The others looked at Sam and notice just what the man said they would. After about ten minutes of everyone just standing there, Sam broke the silence by saying “if this is just a way to get to my dad you came to the wrong person, you would need to find my brother if you have a score to settle with my dad.”   
“This isn’t about your dad Sam, it is about you it has always been about you, I am going to leave but you guys will stay here until you have watched everything to do with Sam’s life, it will start as soon as I leave the room. Oh, and don’t worry about your life outside of this room time has been stopped so that you can watch everything” the man said before disappearing.   
However, before anyone could say anything the TV came to life, everyone quickly sat down but Sam couldn’t help but think about what their reactions could be and if they would still talk to him when all this is over.


	2. Pilot

There was silence as the show began.

EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT  
Lawrence, Kansas  
22 years ago

"what is in Lawrence, Kansas and what happened 22 years ago" Grant asked.  
"It is where we use to live until our Mom died when I was 6 months old" Sam replied.  
"Ok, but why is that so important to what happened in your live before we met you and what is going to happen in your future?" Lizzie questioned, confused.  
"Because what happened there paved the way for the rest of mine and my brother's childhood" Sam answered.  
The others just nodded confused. 

These scenes are definitively dated to 2 Nov 2005.  
Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes.  
INT. NURSERY – NIGHT  
A WOMAN, MARY WINCHESTER, wearing a white nightgown, carries a SMALL CHILD, her son DEAN, into a dark room.  
MARY  
Come on, let's say good night to your brother.  
MARY turns on the lights: it's the nursery of a BABY, SAM, who is lying in his crib and looking over at MARY and DEAN. MARY sets DEAN down. DEAN leans over the side of the crib and kisses SAM on the forehead.  
DEAN  
'Night, Sam.  
MARY leans over SAM as well.  
MARY  
Good night, love.  
MARY brushes SAM's hair back and kisses his forehead.  
MAN  
Hey, Dean.  
DEAN turns. The MAN in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt is JOHN. DEAN rushes over to him.  
DEAN  
Daddy!  
JOHN  
Hey, buddy.  
JOHN scoops DEAN up.  
JOHN  
So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?  
DEAN shakes his head, laughing.  
DEAN  
No, Daddy.  
JOHN laughs.  
JOHN  
No.  
MARY passes JOHN and DEAN on the way out of the room.  
MARY  
You got him?  
JOHN  
I got him.  
JOHN hugs DEAN closer.  
JOHN  
Sweet dreams, Sam.  
JOHN carries DEAN out of the room, flipping off the lights. SAM watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.  
The baseball-themed mobile above SAM's crib begins to spin on its own while SAM watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.

"Your parent sound really nice, Sam" Jess said.  
"I wish I could meet them" Cassandra said.  
"Yeah, me too" Sam said.

NT. MASTER BEDROOM – NIGHT  
Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of MARY and JOHN. Strange noises come through the monitor. MARY, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.  
MARY  
John?  
MARY turns: she's alone. She gets up.  
INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT  
MARY walks down the hall to SAM's nursery. JOHN, seen only in silhouette, stands over SAM's crib.  
MARY  
John? Is he hungry?  
JOHN turns his head.  
MAN  
Shhh.  
MARY  
All right.  
MARY heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. MARY frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies.  
MARY  
Hm.  
More flickering light is coming from downstairs: MARY investigates. A war movie is on TV and JOHN has fallen asleep watching it. If JOHN is here, MARY realizes, then the MAN upstairs cannot be JOHN and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs.  
MARY  
Sammy! Sammy!  
MARY enters SAM's nursery and stops short.

"Sam, what is going on who was that man in your nursery?" David asked.  
"I don't know, but if it is bringing this up then it must be important to what happens in the future" Sam replied.   
Everyone else nodded, concerned for Sam. 

NT. LIVING ROOM – NIGHT  
Upstairs, MARY screams. JOHN wakes up.  
JOHN  
Mary?  
JOHN scrambles out of the chair.  
JOHN  
Mary!  
JOHN runs upstairs.  
INT. NURSERY – NIGHT  
JOHN bursts through the closed door of the nursery.  
JOHN  
Mary.  
The room is quiet and appears empty except for SAM awake in his crib and JOHN. JOHN glances around and pushes down the side of SAM's crib.  
JOHN  
Hey, Sammy. You okay?

"Where did your Mom go" Grant asked.  
"You're about to find out" Sam replied.

Something dark drips next to SAM. JOHN touches it. Two more drops land on the back of JOHN's hand. It looks like blood. JOHN looks up. MARY is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at JOHN and struggling to breathe. JOHN collapses onto the floor, staring at MARY.  
JOHN  
No! Mary!  
MARY bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. JOHN stares, frozen. SAM wails. JOHN, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops SAM out of his crib and rushes out of the room.

"I'm confused how did your Mom get on the ceiling?" David questioned.  
"I don't know" Sam answered, "But I guess it will let us know how she got up there in this that we're watching."

NT. HALLWAY – NIGHT  
DEAN is awake and coming to investigate.  
DEAN  
Daddy!  
JOHN shoves SAM at DEAN.  
JOHN  
Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!  
DEAN turns and runs. JOHN turns back to the nursery.  
JOHN  
Mary!  
The entire room is on fire. MARY herself can barely be seen.  
JOHN  
No!  
EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT  
DEAN runs outside, holding SAM.  
DEAN  
It's okay, Sammy.  
DEAN turns to look up at SAM's window, which is lit with gold.  
JOHN runs outside, scoops up DEAN and SAM, and carries them both away.  
JOHN  
I gotcha.  
Fire explodes out of SAM's nursery window.  
EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT, LATER  
The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A FIREFIGHTER gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.  
FIREFIGHTER  
I got it. You go hold the line up.  
The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through SAM's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A POLICE OFFICER waves some neighbors back.  
OFFICER  
Stay back. You have to stay back.  
Across the street from the house, JOHN and DEAN sit on the hood of JOHN's Impala, JOHN holding SAM. JOHN looks up at the remnants of the fire.

"What happened after that? Where did you all go?" Lizzie asked.  
"I don't really know, Dad and Dean never really talked about that night in detail" Sam replied.

Stanford University  
Present Day  
It is 31 Oct 2005.  
"Gasoline" by Ginger begins to play.  
APARTMENT  
INT. BEDROOM – DAY  
YOUNG WOMAN  
Sam!  
The YOUNG WOMAN, JESS, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of MARY and JOHN from earlier is on the dresser.  
JESS  
Get a move on, would you?  
MUSIC  
I've been shot from a cannon  
JESS  
We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago.  
JESS walks off.  
JESS  
Sam!  
MUSIC  
I'm a human cannonball  
JESS  
You coming or what?  
A YOUNG MAN pokes his head around the corner; this is SAM. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.  
SAM  
Do I have to?  
JESS  
Yes!  
MUSIC  
I'm gonna fly high  
JESS  
It'll be fun.  
SAM comes into the room.  
JESS  
And where's your costume?  
MUSIC  
I'm gonna fall fall fall  
SAM laughs and ducks his head.  
SAM  
You know how I feel about Halloween.

"Being a bit demanding there aren't you Jess?" Cassandra questioned.  
"Maybe just a little bit" Jess answered.  
Everybody laughed at this. 

PARTY  
INT. BAR – NIGHT  
Classic's "What Cha Gonna Do" begins to play.  
MUSIC  
Show me whatcha gonna do  
Yeah whatcha gonna do  
Are you trying to get in  
Yeah whatcha gonna do  
The bar is decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED"). Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume.  
MUSIC  
Are you gonna ride  
JESS raises a glass as a YOUNG MAN in a ghoul costume, LUIS, comes up to the table where SAM and JESS are. SAM is still not in costume.  
JESS  
So here's to Sam—  
MUSIC  
Baby  
JESS  
—and his awesome LSAT victory.  
SAM  
All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.  
JESS, SAM, and LUIS clink glasses.  
JESS  
Yeah, he acts all humble.  
JESS  
But he scored a one seventy-four.

"That is really impressive Sam" Lizzie said.   
Everybody else just nodded. 

LUIS drinks his shot and so does SAM.  
LUIS  
Is that good?  
JESS  
Scary good.  
JESS drinks.  
LUIS  
So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!  
LUIS sits next to SAM.  
SAM  
Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.  
JESS  
Hey. It's gonna go great.  
SAM  
It better.  
LUIS  
How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?  
SAM  
Ah, they don't know.

"How come you wouldn't tell your family something like this?" David asked, confused.  
"It's probably going to be explained later but let's just say that my Dad didn't agree with my choice to come here" Sam answered.

LUIS  
Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?  
SAM  
Because we're not exactly the Brady's.  
LUIS  
And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?  
JESS and SAM speak in chorus.  
JESS and SAM  
No. No.  
SAM  
No.  
LUIS goes up to the bar anyway.  
JESS  
No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday—  
JESS  
—and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.  
SAM  
What would I do without you?  
JESS  
Crash and burn.  
JESS smiles and pulls SAM in for a kiss.

Sam and Jess blushes as this was said, but before either one of the could say anything Cassandra said "aw, that is so sweet."  
"Yeah, I agree, I think that they make a cute couple" Grant stated. 

MUSIC  
Are you trying to get in  
Yeah whatcha gonna do  
APARTMENT  
INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT  
MUSIC  
Are you gonna ride baby  
SAM and JESS lie in bed, asleep back to back. JESS shifts position.  
A sound outside the room, like a window opening. SAM opens his eyes. 

"You are a really light sleeper Sam" David stated.  
"Well I guess when you lived through what I have lived through then you tend to be a light sleeper" Sam countered.   
"What do you mean?" Jess asked.   
"It should tell you soon, but if it doesn't tell you soon I will tell you" Sam replied. 

INT. APARTMENT – NIGHT  
SAM leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment.  
A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A MAN walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. SAM moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The MAN enters the room. SAM lunges forward and grabs the MAN at the shoulder. The MAN knocks SAM's arm away and aims a strike at SAM, who ducks. The MAN grabs SAM's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. SAM kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the MAN hadn't seen SAM's face before, he sees it now; SAM gets his first glimpse of the MAN. The MAN elbows SAM in the face; SAM kicks at his head. The MAN ducks and swings and SAM blocks. The MAN knocks SAM down and pins him to the floor, one hand at SAM's neck and the other holding SAM's wrist.

"Wow you can fight Sam" Lizzie said. 

MAN  
Whoa, easy, tiger.  
SAM breathes hard.  
SAM  
Dean?  
DEAN laughs. 

"Dean as in your brother Dean?" Grant asked.   
Sam just nodded his head not bothering to give a verbal answer. 

SAM  
You scared the crap out of me!  
DEAN  
That's 'cause you're out of practice.  
SAM grabs DEAN's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into DEAN's back and DEAN to the floor.

"So, you're definitely not out of practice" Cassandra said.  
Everyone else in the room except Sam laughed at this.

DEAN  
Or not.  
SAM taps DEAN twice where SAM is holding him.  
DEAN  
Get off of me.  
SAM rolls to his feet and pulls DEAN up.  
SAM  
What the hell are you doing here?  
DEAN  
Well, I was looking for a beer.  
DEAN puts his hands on SAM's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.  
SAM  
What the hell are you doing here?

"Didn't you hear him he is looking for beer" Grant said, trying not to laugh.

DEAN  
Okay. All right. We gotta talk.  
SAM  
Uh, the phone?  
DEAN  
If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?

"What happened between you two that you wouldn't have answered the phone if he called?" Jess asked concerned for her boyfriend.   
"I guess it because I finally got freedom from Dad but it came at the price of not talking to my brother" Sam answered. 

JESS turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.  
JESS  
Sam?  
SAM and DEAN turn their heads in unison.  
SAM  
Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.  
DEAN looks at her appreciatively.  
JESS  
Wait, your brother Dean?  
JESS smiles. SAM nods. DEAN grins at her and moves closer.  
DEAN  
Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.

"Your brother sounds like a pervert no offence Sam" Lizzie said, looking at Sam silently hoping that he didn't take offence to what she had said.

JESS  
Just let me put something on.  
JESS turns to go. DEAN's voice stops her.  
DEAN  
No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.  
DEAN goes back over to SAM without taking his eyes off JESS. SAM watches him, his expression stony.  
DEAN  
Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.  
DEAN  
But, uh, nice meeting you.  
SAM  
No.  
SAM goes over to JESS and puts an arm around her.  
SAM  
No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.

"If it is what I think he wants to talk to me about I will be changing my mind quite quickly" Sam stated, not looking at anyone else in the room.

DEAN  
Okay.  
DEAN turns to look at them both straight on.  
DEAN  
Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.  
SAM  
So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.

"You don't sound too concerned about your Dad when your brother is clearly worried" David said.  
"It because he can take care of himself" Sam said. 

DEAN ducks his head and looks back up.  
DEAN  
Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.  
SAM's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. JESS glances up at him.  
SAM  
Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.

"Sam how come when Dean said that you suddenly became worried about your Dad, that you would take the conversation outside?" Cassandra asked.   
"I guess it is going to tell you everything in a minute but you deserve to hear this from me... after my Mom was killed my Dad become obsessed with finding the thing that killed her-"  
"Does this have something to do with how you Mom got on the ceiling?" Lizzie asked.  
Sam nodded his head before continuing "As I was saying after my Mom died my Dad became obsessed with finding what killed her, so Dean and I grew up moving around all the time we never stayed in one place very long, it was basically Dean who brought me up. One Christmas when I was probably about 9 or 10, I was in the middle of wrapping a present for Dad when I brought Mom up to Dean he went mad told me to never talk about her again and then he left, during this time I find my Dad's journal and I wasn't supposed to ever find it but I did-"  
"What is so important about his journal?" Grant asked.  
"You're going to think that I am crazy but I need you guys to trust me because what I am about to say is the truth and if you don't that you probably won't except it when it tells you later on in whatever this is" Sam replied.  
Everyone else nodded their heads and then Sam continued to speak "In the journal I found information on all sorts of thing that aren't supposed to be real, I found stuff on spirits, demons, werewolves, wendigos and all other supernatural creature at first I just thought that Dad was obsessed with legends thing that couldn't exist but then I found his page on Mom, it was about the thing that killed her apparently it was a demon, when I confronted Dean about it he tried to lie to me but then I told him that I had read Dad's journal so he had no choice but to tell me everything. It was then that I found out that anything was possible."  
Everyone was surprised with what I had said, and then David asked "What happened? Why did you leave?"  
"We really didn't have a childhood after Mom, and we were always moving but I still managed to get straight A's in every school that I went to and then I got a full ride at Stanford. It was when I got this offer that I realized that I was tired, we were always hunting something, I knew about to shoot, how to melt silver into bullets and I guess I had had enough I wanted a normal safe life... but I guess that that isn't possible as soon as you become a hunter the monsters don't leave you alone I guess I was lucky in that respect that none of them found me until know... if this man wants us to watch everything that goes on in my future I guess I go back to hunting for some reason" Sam answered.   
After I had said that everyone turned their attention back to the TV. 

OUTSIDE APARTMENT  
INT. STAIRWELL – NIGHT  
SAM and DEAN head downstairs. SAM has put on jeans and a hoodie.  
SAM  
I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.  
DEAN  
You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.  
SAM  
You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.

"He really went missing that many times?" Jess questioned.   
Sam nodded his head, but didn't say anything. 

DEAN stops and turns around. SAM stops too.  
DEAN  
Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?  
SAM  
I'm not.  
DEAN  
Why not?  
SAM  
I swore I was done hunting. For good.  
DEAN  
Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.  
DEAN starts downstairs again. SAM follows.  
SAM  
Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.

"He gave you a gun when you were afraid of the thing in your closet?" Lizzie stated.  
Again, Sam just nodded his head. 

DEAN stops at the door to the outside.  
DEAN  
Well, what was he supposed to do?  
SAM  
I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.  
DEAN  
Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.

"Still he's your Dad he is supposed to tell you that monsters don't exist not give you gun" Jess said, looking at Sam wondering what else he hadn't told her about his life before Stanford.

SAM  
Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.  
DEAN glances outside.  
SAM  
But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.  
DEAN  
We save a lot of people doing it, too.  
A pause.  
SAM  
You think Mom would have wanted this for us?  
DEAN rolls his eyes and slams the door open.

"He really does gets mad when you talked about your Mom doesn't he" Cassandra said.  
"Yeah while I couldn't remember her because I was only six months old when she died, Dean was four so he really knew her and could remember her" Sam said.

EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT  
There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. DEAN and SAM climb it.  
SAM  
The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.  
They cross the parking lot to the Impala from the prologue.  
DEAN  
So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?  
SAM  
No. Not normal. Safe.  
DEAN  
And that's why you ran away.  
DEAN looks away.  
SAM  
I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.

"Your Dad really said that to you" David said.  
Sam nodded but it was Jess that said "You're really not the Brady's are you"  
Everyone laughed at the reference to what was said earlier on. 

DEAN  
Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.  
SAM is silent.  
DEAN  
I can't do this alone.  
SAM  
Yes you can.  
DEAN looks down.  
DEAN  
Yeah, well, I don't want to.

"He just wants his brother back" Jess said, wondering how close Sam and his brother was before Sam left for Stanford.

SAM sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.  
SAM  
What was he hunting?  
DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.  
DEAN  
All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?  
SAM  
So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?  
DEAN  
I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.  
SAM  
Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?  
DEAN looks over at SAM.  
DEAN  
I'm twenty-six, dude.

"He looks good for his age, I would have said he was younger" Cassandra said.

DEAN pulls some papers out of a folder.  
DEAN  
All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.  
DEAN hands one of the papers to SAM.  
DEAN  
They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.  
The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". SAM reads it and glances up.  
SAM  
So maybe he was kidnapped.  
DEAN  
Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.  
DEAN tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions.  
DEAN  
Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.  
DEAN takes the article back from SAM and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.  
DEAN  
All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.  
DEAN pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal.  
DEAN  
It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.  
DEAN grabs a handheld tape recorder.  
DEAN  
Then I get this voicemail yesterday.  
He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.  
JOHN  
Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.  
DEAN presses stop.  
SAM  
You know there's EVP on that?

"What is EVP?" Grant asked.  
"It what happens when spirits or demons are around, it's basically when there is static on the phone line even when there is no reasonable explanation for it to be there" Sam replied.  
The others just nodded their heads at this. 

DEAN  
Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?  
SAM shakes his head.  
DEAN  
All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.  
He presses play again.  
WOMAN  
I can never go home...  
DEAN presses stop.  
SAM  
Never go home.

"What does that mean?" David questioned, confused.  
"I'm not sure" Sam replied.

DEAN drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.  
DEAN  
You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.  
SAM looks away and sighs, then looks back.  
SAM  
All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.  
DEAN nods.  
SAM  
But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.  
SAM turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when DEAN speaks.  
DEAN  
What's first thing Monday?  
SAM  
I have this...I have an interview.  
DEAN  
What, a job interview? Skip it.

"He would really encourage you to skip a job interview" Cassandra said.  
"You have to understand something hunting was all I knew it is all Dean knows, it was how we were brought up" Sam said back. 

SAM  
It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.  
DEAN  
Law school?  
DEAN smirks.  
SAM  
So we got a deal or not?  
DEAN says nothing.  
APARTMENT  
INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT  
SAM is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. 

"Where do you keep that knife? How come I've seen it before?" Jess questioned.  
"My sock draw has a false bottom, I may have given up hunting but I knew enough that demons or something else may come after me, I had to be ready, why do you think that I was still able to keep up with Dean even though I haven't hunted anything in over two years" Sam answered.  
"Has there ever been a time where a demon found you while you've been here?" Lizzie asked.  
"No, but the demon that killed my Mom is still out there and my Dad as far as I know has never figured out what that demon wanted, why he was in my nursery? Why he killed my Mom? He wasn't happy when I decided that I wanted to go to college because he wouldn't be here to protect me I suppose" Sam replied.  
Everyone else nodded at this. 

JESS comes into the room.  
JESS  
Wait, you're taking off?  
SAM looks up.  
JESS  
Is this about your dad? Is he all right?  
SAM  
Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.  
SAM goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it.  
JESS  
Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.  
JESS sits on the bed. SAM rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.  
SAM  
Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back.

"By the sounds of it you really don't have a high opinion of your Dad" Grant said.  
"It's not that I don't have a high opinion of him, it's just that you see so many things as a hunter that they turn to beer or something as a way to cope with everything, my Dad's is drinking" Sam said.  
"How did you and your brother cope?" David asked.  
"Dean discovered girls, there was a few that he actually had somewhat of a relationship with, but as I said earlier we moved around a lot so growing up, my way of coping was to study" Sam replied.

JESS  
What about the interview?  
SAM  
I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days.  
SAM goes around the bed. JESS gets up and follows.  
JESS  
Sam, I mean, please.  
SAM stops and turns.  
JESS  
Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?  
SAM laughs a little.  
SAM  
I'm fine.  
JESS  
It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.  
SAM  
Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.  
He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.  
JESS  
At least tell me where you're going.

"Sam, you know that you could have told me before, it wouldn't have changed how I feel about you" Jess said.  
"I know I can tell you anything, I was just trying to protect if you didn't know what my life was like before Stanford then they were no way that you would be in danger" Sam said back trying to reassure Jess that he trusted her with anything. 

CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY  
EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT  
Jericho, California  
The Eagles of Death Metal's "Speaking in Tongues" plays. A YOUNG MAN, TROY, is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone.  
TROY  
Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass.  
A high-pitched whine. TROY looks over and sees a WOMAN in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she's gone.

"What is that?" Cassandra asked.  
"A spirit they tend to be vengeful which means that their spirit can be attached to the place that they died or an object, in this case I'm going to guess that given that all the people disappeared on that bridge that she died there somehow" Sam replied.

TROY  
Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?  
MUSIC  
I got this feeling and it's deep in my bah-tay  
It gives me wiggles and it makes my rump shake  
I said ho!  
TROY tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens.  
MUSIC  
If I should touch you  
Might be electrocuted  
I said ho!  
Deep in your body  
TROY pulls up next to the WOMAN, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat.  
TROY  
Car trouble or something?  
A long pause.  
WOMAN  
Take me home?  
The voice is the same one from the altered voicemail. TROY opens the passenger door.  
TROY  
Sure, get in.  
The WOMAN, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.  
TROY  
So, where do you live?  
WOMAN  
At the end of Breckenridge Road.  
TROY nods.  
TROY  
You coming from a Halloween party or something?  
The WOMAN's dress is very low-cut. TROY notices, stares, and looks away, laughing nervously.  
TROY  
You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here.  
She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.  
WOMAN  
I'm with you.

"What type of spirit, is she?" Grant asked.  
"It will tell you in should tell you soon" Sam replied.  
Everyone nodded their head at this before turning back to the TV. 

TROY looks away. The WOMAN takes TROY's chin and turns his face towards her.  
WOMAN  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
TROY nods, eyes stuck on her cleavage.  
TROY  
Uh...huh.  
WOMAN  
Will you come home with me?  
TROY  
Um. Hell yeah.  
He drives off.  
EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT  
They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The WOMAN stares at it sadly.  
TROY  
Come on. You don't live here.  
WOMAN  
I can never go home.  
TROY  
What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?  
He turns, and she's gone. He checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car, nervous.  
TROY  
That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?  
TROY looks around: no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house.  
TROY  
Hello? Hello?  
There's a picture of the WOMAN and two CHILDREN inside the house; the picture is covered in dust.  
TROY peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.  
EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT  
TROY looks behind him—no one's there—then in the rearview mirror. The WOMAN is in the back seat. TROY yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.

"I still don't get why she killed him he was just giving her a lift home even if she is a ghost or spirit or whatever" David said, confused.  
"It has to be with what type of spirit she is, sometimes a spirit will go after those who were responsible for their death other types the spirit is killing people for something that they have done" Sam explained.  
David just nodded his head, not really understanding but guessing that it would be revealed soon. 

GAS STATION  
EXT. GAS STATION – DAY  
It is 1 Nov 2005.  
The Impala is parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays.  
MUSIC  
Lord, I was born a ramblin' man  
DEAN comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food.  
MUSIC  
Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can  
SAM is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.  
DEAN  
Hey!  
SAM leans out and looks at him.  
DEAN  
You want breakfast?  
SAM  
No, thanks.  
MUSIC  
And when it's time for leavin'  
SAM  
So how'd you pay for that stuff?  
MUSIC  
I hope you'll understand  
SAM  
You and Dad still running credit card scams?

"You say that so casually, like your use to it" Lizzie said.  
"As I said earlier, we moved around a lot when we were growing up and we never stayed anywhere long enough to get a job, I guess college wasn't even on the table for me until I got the offer of a full ride here at Stanford" Sam said back. 

MUSIC  
That I was born a ramblin' man  
DEAN  
Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.  
DEAN puts the nozzle back on the pump.  
DEAN  
Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.  
SAM  
Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?  
SAM swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.  
DEAN  
Uh, Burt Aframian.  
DEAN gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down.  
DEAN  
And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.  
DEAN closes the door.  
SAM  
That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.

"That's it you do known that you are a pre-law student and what Dean and your Dad are doing is illegal right?" Cassandra questioned.  
"I know, but I guess I was so use to it that I guess I didn't have anything else to say about it" Sam answered.  
Cassandra just nodded.

There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on SAM's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.  
DEAN  
Why?  
SAM  
Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two.  
SAM holds up a tape for every band he names.  
SAM  
Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?  
DEAN takes the box labeled Metallica from SAM.  
SAM  
It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.

At this everyone started laughing at what Sam had said. 

DEAN  
Well, house rules, Sammy.  
DEAN pops the tape in the player.  
DEAN  
Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.  
DEAN drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.  
SAM  
You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.  
AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play.  
SAM  
It's Sam, okay?  
DEAN  
Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud.  
DEAN drives off.

Again, everyone laughed at Sam's and Dean's brotherly relationship.

CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY  
EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – DAY  
MUSIC  
Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long  
I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm let loose  
They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7".  
MUSIC  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
Sam is talking on his cell phone.  
SAM  
Thank you.  
SAM closes his phone.  
MUSIC  
Lookin' at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
SAM  
All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue.

"That's a good thing then isn't it?" Jess asked, concerned for her boyfriend's father.  
"Probably" Sam said.

MUSIC  
Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die  
SAM  
So that's something, I guess.  
DEAN glances over at SAM, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.  
MUSIC  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild  
DEAN  
Check it out.  
SAM leans forward for a closer look.  
MUSIC  
'Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
DEAN pulls over. They take a long look before DEAN turns off the engine. Kid Gloves Music's "My Cheatin' Ways" begins to play. DEAN opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and JOHN's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at SAM, who stares.

"What does he need those for" Cassandra asked, however Sam didn't answer her and nobody else in the room wanted to think about why he would need those or why he had them in the first place.

DEAN  
Let's go.  
DEAN gets out of the car.  
On the bridge, the lead DEPUTY, DEPUTY JAFFE, leans over the railing to yell down to two MEN in wetsuits who were poking around the river.  
JAFFE  
You guys find anything?  
MAN  
No! Nothing!  
JAFFE turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's TROY's, the blood gone. Another DEPUTY, DEPUTY HEIN, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.  
HEIN  
No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean.  
DEAN and SAM walk into the crime scene like they belong there.  
JAFFE  
So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?  
HEIN  
Yeah.  
JAFFE  
How's Amy doing?  
HEIN  
She's putting up missing posters downtown.  
DEAN  
You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?  
JAFFE looks up when DEAN starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.  
JAFFE  
And who are you?  
DEAN flashes his badge.  
DEAN  
Federal marshals.

"Did he just impersonate a federal officer?" Lizzie asked.   
Sam looked at her and just nodded not quite having the words to explain everything to them. 

JAFFE  
You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?  
DEAN laughs.  
DEAN  
Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.  
DEAN goes over to the car.  
DEAN  
You did have another one just like this, correct?  
JAFFE  
Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.  
SAM  
So, this victim, you knew him?  
JAFFE nods.  
JAFFE  
Town like this, everybody knows everybody.  
DEAN circles the car, looking around.  
DEAN  
Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?  
JAFFE  
No. Not so far as we can tell.  
SAM  
So what's the theory?  
SAM goes over to DEAN.  
JAFFE  
Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?  
DEAN  
Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys.

"Is he trying to expose that you are not really federal marshals?" Grant asked, concerned about what was going to happen to one of his best friends.   
"Dean has always speaks before he thinks things through" Sam replied.

SAM stomps on DEAN's foot.  
SAM  
Thank you for your time.  
SAM starts to walk away. DEAN follows.  
SAM  
Gentlemen.  
JAFFE watches them go. DEAN smacks SAM on the head.  
SAM  
Ow! What was that for?  
DEAN  
Why'd you have to step on my foot?  
SAM  
Why do you have to talk to the police like that?

"Answering a question with a question, Sammy" David said teasing Sam, with the nickname that his brother calls him and that it sounds like he hates.

DEAN looks at SAM and moves in front of him, forcing SAM to stop walking.  
DEAN  
Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.  
SAM clears his throat and looks over DEAN's shoulder. DEAN turns. It's SHERIFF PIERCE and two FBI AGENTS.  
SHERIFF  
Can I help you boys?  
DEAN  
No, sir, we were just leaving.  
As the FBI AGENTS walk past DEAN, he nods at each of them.  
DEAN  
Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.

"Aren't those names from the x-files?" Lizzie asked, but nobody answered her.

DEAN and SAM head past the SHERIFF, who turns to watch them go.  
JERICHO  
EXT. STREET – DAY  
The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads:  
EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING  
SUNDAY 8 PM  
BE SAFE OUT THERE  
A YOUNG WOMAN is tacking up posters with TROY's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". DEAN and SAM approach.  
DEAN  
I'll bet you that's her.  
SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN and SAM walk up to the YOUNG WOMAN.  
DEAN  
You must be Amy.  
AMY  
Yeah.  
DEAN  
Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy.

"She never going to go for that" Grant stated.

AMY  
He never mentioned you to me.  
AMY walks away. DEAN and SAM walk with her.  
DEAN  
Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto.  
SAM  
So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.  
Another YOUNG WOMAN, RACHEL, comes up to AMY and puts a hand on her arm.  
RACHEL  
Hey, are you okay?  
AMY  
Yeah.  
SAM  
You mind if we ask you a couple questions?  
Another poster that says MISSING TROY SQUIRE flaps in the breeze.  
INT. DINER – DAY  
The four of them are sitting in a booth, DEAN and SAM opposite AMY and RACHEL.

"I guess she did believe then after all" Grant said in regards to his earlier statement.

AMY  
I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and... he never did.  
SAM  
He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?  
AMY shakes her head.  
AMY  
No. Nothing, I can remember.  
SAM  
I like your necklace.  
AMY holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.  
AMY  
Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—  
AMY laughs.  
AMY  
—with all that devil stuff.  
SAM laughs a little and looks down, then up. DEAN looks over.  
SAM  
Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.

"You really know your stuff don't you Sam" David said.  
"Like I said I studied to cope with what was going on around me" Sam said.

DEAN  
Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.  
DEAN takes his arm off the back of SAM's seat and leans forward.  
DEAN  
Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything...  
AMY and RACHEL look at each other.  
DEAN  
What is it?  
RACHEL  
Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.  
DEAN and SAM speak in chorus.  
DEAN and SAM  
What do they talk about?

"That is just creepy" Cassandra said, causing everyone else in the room to start laughing.

RACHEL  
It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.  
DEAN looks at SAM, who watches RACHEL attentively, nodding.  
RACHEL  
Well, supposedly she's still out there.  
SAM nods.  
RACHEL  
She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.  
SAM and DEAN look at each other.

"How does that help?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
"It tells us where to search, and it gives us precise information to help with the search instead of just search for deaths in the county" Sam answered.

LIBRARY  
INT. LIBRARY – DAY  
A web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. DEAN clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". DEAN replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. SAM is sitting next to him, watching.  
SAM  
Let me try.  
DEAN smacks SAM's hand.  
DEAN  
I got it.  
SAM shoves DEAN's chair out of the way and takes over.

"aww brotherly love right there, guys" Cassandra said, causing everyone in the room to start laughing.

DEAN  
Dude!  
DEAN hits SAM in the shoulder.  
DEAN  
You're such a control freak.  
SAM  
So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
SAM  
Well, maybe it's not murder.  
SAM replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". DEAN glances at SAM. SAM opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.  
A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.  
Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]

"That's so sad, having to find your children dead" Jess said.  
Lizzie and Cassandra just nodded their heads agreeing with her.

What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."  
At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.  
"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."  
SAM  
This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.  
There's a picture of CONSTANCE; it's the WOMAN who killed TROY.

"I still don't get why she is killing people to start with" Grant said.

DEAN  
Does it say why she did it?  
SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN  
What?  
SAM  
An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.  
DEAN raises his eyebrows.  
DEAN  
Hm.  
The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place TROY died.  
SAM  
"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."  
DEAN  
The bridge look familiar to you?

"It's the bridge from where she killed Troy" David said.

SYLVANIA BRIDGE  
EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT  
DEAN and SAM walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.  
DEAN  
So this is where Constance took the swan dive.  
SAM  
So you think Dad would have been here?  
SAM looks over at DEAN.  
DEAN  
Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.  
DEAN continues walking. SAM follows.  
SAM  
Okay, so now what?  
DEAN  
Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.  
SAM stops.  
SAM  
Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—  
DEAN turns around.  
DEAN  
Monday. Right. The interview.

Sam looked down before saying "he just wants his brother back."

SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN  
Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?  
SAM  
Maybe. Why not?  
DEAN  
Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?  
SAM steps closer.  
SAM  
No, and she's not ever going to know.

"Why wouldn't you have told me the truth, don't you trust me?" Jess asked, looking upset.  
"I trust you Jess, it's just that I've left that part of my life behind and I just don't want to or like to talk about it. I just wanted a have a normal life after having a childhood like I did" Sam replied, before bring Jess into a hug. 

DEAN  
Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.  
DEAN turns around and keeps walking. SAM follows.  
SAM  
And who's that?  
DEAN  
You're one of us.  
SAM hurries to get in front of DEAN.  
SAM  
No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.  
DEAN  
You have a responsibility to—  
SAM  
To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back.

"I probably shouldn't be bringing Mom into this" Sam said.  
Everyone else in the room just looked at Sam in concern.

DEAN grabs SAM by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause.  
DEAN  
Don't talk about her like that.  
DEAN releases SAM and walks away. He sees CONSTANCE standing at the edge of the bridge.  
DEAN  
Sam.  
SAM comes to stand next to DEAN. CONSTANCE looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. SAM and DEAN run to the railing and look over.  
DEAN  
Where'd she go?  
SAM  
I don't know.  
Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. DEAN and SAM turn to look.  
DEAN  
What the—  
SAM  
Who's driving your car?  
DEAN pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. SAM glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run.  
SAM  
Dean? Go! Go!  
The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, SAM and DEAN dive over the   
railing. The car comes to a halt.

"SAM" Jess, David, Cassandra, Grant and Lizzie yelled, as they watched Sam and Dean dive over the railing.

SYLVANIA BRIDGE  
EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT  
Establishing shot of the bridge.  
SAM has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.

"Thank God that you are alright" Jess said, with a relieved expression on her face, secretly amazed at how strong Sam is.

SAM  
Dean? Dean!  
Below, a filthy and annoyed DEAN crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.  
DEAN  
What?  
SAM  
Hey! Are you all right?  
DEAN holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.  
DEAN  
I'm super.  
SAM laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.

"Thank God your both alright" David said.

EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT, LATER  
DEAN shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.  
SAM  
Your car all right?  
DEAN  
Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!  
SAM  
Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?  
SAM settles on the hood next to DEAN. DEAN throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. SAM sniffs, then looks at DEAN.  
SAM  
You smell like a toilet.

Everyone in the room including Sam laughed at this.

DEAN looks down.  
MOTEL  
INT. MOTEL LOBBY – DAY  
It is 2 Nov 2005.  
A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.  
DEAN  
One room, please.  
DEAN is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with SAM right behind him. The CLERK picks up the card and looks at it.  
CLERK  
You guys having a reunion or something?  
SAM  
What do you mean?  
CLERK  
I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.  
DEAN looks back at SAM.

"Your Dad was staying there" Grant said confused.

JOHN'S ROOM  
INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY  
The motel door swings open. SAM is on the other side, having just picked the lock. SAM hides the picks and stands up. DEAN is just outside, playing lookout, until SAM reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside. SAM closes the door behind them. They look around—every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.  
SAM  
Whoa.  
DEAN turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. SAM steps over a line of salt on the floor. DEAN sniffs the burger and recoils.  
DEAN  
I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least.  
SAM fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.  
SAM  
Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.

“Do those things really work?” David asked.  
Sam just nodded, wondering what his dad was worried about.

DEAN looks at the papers covering one wall.  
SAM  
What have you got here?  
DEAN  
Centennial Highway victims.  
SAM nods. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.  
DEAN  
I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—  
SAM crosses the room.  
DEAN  
—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?  
While DEAN talks, SAM looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on CONSTANCE's suicide.  
SAM turns on another lamp.  
SAM  
Dad figured it out.  
DEAN turns to look.  
DEAN  
What do you mean?  
SAM  
He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.

“What is a woman in white” Cassandra asked confused.  
“A woman in white is a type of spirit” Sam replied, not actually saying why the type of spirit was different having guessed that it would be explained.

DEAN looks at the photos of CONSTANCE's victims.  
DEAN  
You sly dogs.  
DEAN turns back to SAM.  
DEAN  
All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.

“What does that mean that your dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it?” Lizzie questioned.  
“To get rid of a spirit you have to find the corpse in order to salt and burn the bones” Sam answered, having noticed the disturbed looks on the others faces, he continued, “hunting the supernatural isn’t exactly a glamourous job.”

SAM  
She might have another weakness.  
DEAN  
Well, Dad would want to make sure.  
DEAN crosses to SAM.  
DEAN  
He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?  
SAM  
No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.  
SAM taps the picture of JOSEPH WELCH. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.  
SAM  
If he's still alive.  
SAM goes to look at something else. DEAN looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress.  
DEAN  
All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up.  
DEAN starts to walk away. SAM turns.  
SAM  
Hey, Dean?  
DEAN stops and turns back.  
SAM  
What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.  
DEAN holds up a hand.  
DEAN  
No chick-flick moments.

Everyone in the room including Sam started laughing as Dean said this.

SAM laughs and nods.  
SAM  
All right. Jerk.  
DEAN  
Bitch.  
SAM laughs again. DEAN disappears, presumably into the bathroom. SAM notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of JOHN sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a BOY in a baseball cap who is presumably DEAN and with a YOUNGER BOY, presumably SAM, on JOHN's lap. SAM takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.  
MOTEL  
INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY, LATER  
SAM paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.  
JESS  
Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—  
DEAN, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room.  
DEAN  
Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?  
SAM  
No.

“You should really have something to eat Sam” Jess said, concerned about her boyfriend.  
“Jess, I was probably just not hungry” Sam said.

DEAN  
Aframian's buying.  
SAM shakes his head.  
SAM  
Mm-mm.  
EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY  
DEAN leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the MOTEL CLERK is talking to DEPUTY JAFFE and DEPUTY HEIN. The CLERK points at DEAN, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone.  
INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY and EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY, alternating  
SAM is sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.  
JESS  
So come home soon, okay? I love you.  
The phone beeps. SAM looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.  
SAM  
What?  
Outside, the DEPUTIES are approaching DEAN.  
DEAN  
Dude, five-oh, take off.  
SAM stands up.  
SAM  
What about you?  
DEAN  
Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.

“Does he really just want you to leave him to the police even though he has just been caught impersonating a federal marshal” Grant asked, confused about the relationship between the two brothers.   
“I wouldn’t just leave him there I would finish the job, hope it leads me to where dad is and then find a way to get Dean out of police custody” Sam replied.

DEAN hangs up the phone as the DEPUTIES approach. He turns and grins at them.  
DEAN  
Problem, officers?  
JAFFE  
Where's your partner?  
DEAN  
Partner? What, what partner?  
JAFFE glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. HEIN heads over there. DEAN fidgets.  
SAM sees HEIN approaching and darts away from the window.  
JAFFE  
So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?  
DEAN  
My boobs.

As Dean said this it caused everyone in the room to start laughing.

DEAN grins.  
HEIN slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.  
JAFFE  
You have the right to remain silent—  
SHERIFF'S OFFICE  
INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – DAY  
SHERIFF PIERCE enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which DEAN sits and goes around the table to face DEAN across it.  
SHERIFF  
So you want to give us your real name?  
DEAN  
I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.  
SHERIFF  
I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.  
DEAN  
We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?  
SHERIFF  
You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall.  
DEAN looks away.  
SHERIFF  
Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.  
DEAN  
That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.

“I guess I can see your brothers point from earlier, when it comes to the supernatural the police are idiots” David said.   
Again, this caused everyone in the room to laugh.

SHERIFF  
I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean.  
The SHERIFF tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table.  
SHERIFF  
This his?  
DEAN stares at it. The SHERIFF sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of JOHN's motel room.  
SHERIFF  
I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy.  
DEAN leans forward for a closer look.  
SHERIFF  
But I found this, too.  
He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.

“I’m just going to go out on a limb and say that that is your dad’s journal that you were telling us about earlier?” Lizzie questioned.  
Sam just nodded, wondering why his dad left the journal as he never went anywhere without it.

SHERIFF  
Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.  
DEAN stares down at the page, then looks up.  
WELCH HOUSE  
INT. HOUSE – DAY  
SAM, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. An OLD MAN opens it: it's recognizably JOSEPH WELCH.  
SAM  
Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?  
JOSEPH  
Yeah.  
EXT. DRIVEWAY – DAY  
SAM and JOSEPH are walking down the junk-filled driveway, JOSEPH holding the photo SAM found on JOHN's motel room mirror.  
JOSEPH  
Yeah, he was older, but that's him.  
JOSEPH hands the photo back to SAM.  
JOSEPH  
He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.  
SAM  
That's right. We're working on a story together.

“Wow you guys can really just change your story can’t you when the situation calls for something different” Cassandra asked.  
Sam nodded before saying “you just have to make the story that you are tell believable and sometimes you may need to have the proof to back your story up.”

JOSEPH  
Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?  
SAM  
About your wife Constance?  
JOSEPH  
He asked me where she was buried.  
SAM  
And where is that again?  
JOSEPH  
What, I gotta go through this twice?  
SAM  
It's fact-checking. If you don't mind.  
JOSEPH  
In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.  
SAM  
And why did you move?  
JOSEPH  
I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died.  
SAM stops walking. JOSEPH stops too.  
SAM  
Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?

“Sam why are you asking these types of questions?” Jess asked confused about what her boyfriend was doing.  
“It will probably be revealed in a minute if it is where I think this conversation is going to go” Sam replied.

JOSEPH  
No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.  
SAM  
So you had a happy marriage?  
JOSEPH hesitates.

At this everyone apart from Sam who already knew why he hesitated wondered what the man was hiding, however nobody said anything.

JOSEPH  
Definitely.  
SAM  
Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.  
SAM turns toward the Impala. JOSEPH walks away. SAM waits a moment, then looks back up at JOSEPH.  
SAM  
Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?

The others apart from Sam looked shocked at what he had just asked the man, but again nobody said anything.

JOSEPH turns around.  
JOSEPH  
A what?  
SAM  
A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?  
JOSEPH just looks.  
SAM  
It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.  
SAM starts back toward JOSEPH.  
SAM  
Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women.  
SAM stops in front of JOSEPH.  
SAM  
You understand. But all share the same story.  
JOSEPH  
Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.  
JOSEPH walks away. SAM follows.  
SAM  
See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them.

“I still don’t get what make them different from other spirit even with their husbands cheating on them” Grant questioned confused.

JOSEPH stops.  
SAM  
And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children.  
JOSEPH turns around.  
SAM  
Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.

“So all those people that have gone missing on the bridge is because they were cheating on the people that they were with” David asked, wanting to make sure that he understood.  
Sam nodded before saying “it’s why there different to other spirits, spirits mainly go after people who wrong them while they were alive, or they kill people that move into the house that the spirit is tied to. A woman in white is unique because they will go after any unfaithful man the spirit doesn’t care.”

JOSEPH  
You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!  
SAM  
You tell me.  
JOSEPH  
I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!  
JOSEPH's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. SAM sighs.  
SHERIFF'S OFFICE  
INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT  
DEAN  
I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo.  
SHERIFF PIERCE is still interrogating DEAN over the "DEAN 35-111" page.  
SHERIFF  
We gonna do this all night long?  
A DEPUTY leans into the room.  
DEPUTY  
We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.  
SHERIFF  
You have to go to the bathroom?  
DEAN  
No.  
SHERIFF  
Good.  
The SHERIFF handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. DEAN sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the SHERIFF and DEPUTY are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. DEAN watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the DEPUTY approaches the door, and waits.  
EXT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT  
DEAN climbs down the fire escape, carrying JOHN's journal.  
HIGHWAY  
EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT and EXT. STREET – NIGHT, alternating  
SAM is driving the IMPALA when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. DEAN is in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back.  
DEAN  
Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.

Everyone apart from Sam looked shocked that Sam a pre-law student would actually do something like make a fake 911 call, beyond what they had already heard.

SAM  
You’re welcome.  
SAM grins.  
DEAN  
Listen, we gotta talk.  
SAM  
Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.  
DEAN  
Sammy, would you shut up for a second?  
SAM  
I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.  
DEAN  
Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.

“Why would your dad just leave in the middle of a hunt if more people are just going to die” Lizzie questioned, confused.  
“I don’t know, he has never done anything like that before” Sam replied, just as confused as everyone else.

SAM  
What? How do you know?  
DEAN  
I've got his journal.  
SAM  
He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.  
DEAN  
Yeah, well, he did this time.  
SAM  
What's it say?  
DEAN  
Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.  
SAM  
Coordinates. Where to?  
DEAN  
I'm not sure yet.  
SAM  
I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?  
SAM looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone: CONSTANCE appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as SAM brings it to a halt.

The other people in the room looked concerned for Sam having seen what the spirit did to Troy.

DEAN  
Sam? Sam!  
Inside the car, SAM breathes hard. CONSTANCE is sitting in the back seat.  
CONSTANCE  
Take me home.  
HIGHWAY  
EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT  
CONSTANCE  
Take me home!  
SAM  
No.

The others looked at Sam in with shocked expressions not knowing if they would have the courage to do what Sam just did.

CONSTANCE glares and the doors lock themselves. SAM struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. SAM tries to steer, but CONSTANCE is doing that too. SAM continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, CONSTANCE flickers.  
BRECKENRIDGE ROAD  
EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT  
The car pulls up in front of CONSTANCE's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.  
SAM  
Don't do this.  
CONSTANCE flickers. Her voice is sad.  
CONSTANCE  
I can never go home.  
SAM  
You're scared to go home.

“I still don’t get why she is scared to go home” Cassandra asked.  
“It will be revealed in a minute I’m guessing” Sam answered, having worked out that the house was her weakness and only hoping that the Sam in the future had figured it out.

SAM looks back and CONSTANCE isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. SAM struggles.  
CONSTANCE  
Hold me. I'm so cold.  
SAM  
You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!

As Sam said this, Jess looked at her boyfriend and smiled, Sam just smiled back at her.

CONSTANCE  
You will be. Just hold me.  
CONSTANCE kisses SAM as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. SAM looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to CONSTANCE's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling CONSTANCE. DEAN approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and DEAN keeps firing until she disappears again. SAM manages to sit up and start the car.  
SAM  
I'm taking you home.  
SAM drives forward. DEAN stares after the car. SAM smashes through the side of the house. DEAN hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

Again the others looked at Sam with shocked expressed, again not knowing if they would have the courage to do what Sam just did.

DEAN  
Sam! Sam! You okay?  
SAM  
I think...  
DEAN  
Can you move?  
SAM  
Yeah. Help me?

The others were still in shock from the courage that Sam showed in order to drive the car through the house, however were all the more, glad that he was ok.

DEAN leans through the window to give SAM a hand.  
CONSTANCE picks up a large framed photograph seen when she brought TROY here: the WOMAN is CONSTANCE and the children are presumably hers.  
DEAN helps SAM out of the car.  
DEAN  
There you go.  
DEAN closes the car door. They look around and see CONSTANCE; she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards SAM and DEAN, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; CONSTANCE looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the BOY and GIRL from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.  
CHILDREN  
You've come home to us, Mommy.

“She was too scare to face her children that’s why she couldn’t go home” Sam revealed, having noticed the looks of confusion on his friends and girlfriends faces.  
The others just nodded. 

CONSTANCE looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, CONSTANCE and the two CHILDREN melt into a puddle in the floor. SAM and DEAN shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where CONSTANCE and her CHILDREN vanished.  
DEAN  
So this is where she drowned her kids.  
SAM nods.  
SAM  
That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.  
DEAN  
You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy.  
He slaps SAM on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. SAM laughs through the pain.

Jess, Lizzie, Cassandra, David and Grant just smiles at the relationship that Sam has with his brother, Sam looked at his hands wondering how long there was until all this happened.

SAM  
Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?  
DEAN  
Hey. Saved your ass.  
"Highway to Hell" by AC/DC begins to play.  
DEAN leans over to look at the car.  
DEAN  
I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?  
DEAN twists around to look at SAM.  
DEAN  
I'll kill you.

Everyone in the room including Sam just started laughing. 

SAM laughs.  
HIGHWAY  
EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT  
The Impala tears down the road; the right headlight is out.  
MUSIC  
Living easy, loving free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
SAM has the journal open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.  
MUSIC  
Asking nothing  
SAM  
Okay, here's where Dad went.  
MUSIC  
Leave me be  
SAM  
It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.

“I wonder if your dad’s there” Cassandra said, looking at Sam.  
Everyone else in the room just nodded in agreement.

MUSIC  
Taking everythin' in my stride  
DEAN nods.  
DEAN  
Sounds charming. How far?  
MUSIC  
Don't need reason  
SAM  
About six hundred miles.  
MUSIC  
Don't need rhyme  
DEAN  
Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.  
MUSIC  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
SAM looks at him, hesitating.  
SAM  
Dean, I, um...  
MUSIC  
Going down  
DEAN glances at the road and back.  
MUSIC  
Party time  
DEAN  
You're not going.  
MUSIC  
My friends are gonna be there too  
SAM  
The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.  
Dean nods, disappointed, and returns his attention to the road.

“He’s just missing having me around, I guess” Sam said looking at his hands, wondering if Dean would answer the phone if he called.  
The others just looked at Sam sadly.

DEAN  
Yeah. Yeah, whatever.  
DEAN glances at SAM.  
DEAN  
I'll take you home.  
SAM turns the flashlight off. They drive on.  
MUSIC  
Highway to hell  
APARTMENT  
EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT BUILDING – NIGHT  
MUSIC  
I'm on the highway to hell  
They pull up in front of the apartment, DEAN still frowning. SAM gets out and leans over to look through the window.  
SAM  
Call me if you find him?  
DEAN nods.  
SAM  
And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?

The others just smiled at Sam at least giving his brother hope that they would stay in contact this time around. 

DEAN  
Yeah, all right.  
SAM pats the car door twice and turns away. DEAN leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.  
DEAN  
Sam?  
SAM turns back.  
DEAN  
You know, we made a hell of a team back there.  
SAM  
Yeah.

“You guys really do make a great team” Grant said.   
Sam just nodded not actually saying anything. 

DEAN drives off. SAM watches him go and sighs.  
INT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT  
SAM lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet.  
SAM  
Jess?  
SAM closes the door.  
SAM  
You home?  
SAM notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. SAM picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. SAM sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back.  
Blood drips onto SAM's forehead, 

“What’s going on, why is there blood dripping on Sam’s head” Lizzie asked, concerned for her friends, having noticed that Jess didn’t answer Sam when he called for her.   
Nobody answered Lizzie, but where all wondering the same thing.

one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: JESS is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock, Sam looked at Jess wondering why the demon that killed his mother would go after his girlfriend. Although Sam didn’t say anything he pulled Jess into a hug and didn’t let go. 

SAM  
No!  
JESS bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling.  
DEAN kicks the front door open.  
DEAN  
Sam!  
SAM raises one arm to shield his face.  
SAM  
Jess!  
DEAN comes running into the bedroom.  
DEAN  
Sam! Sam!  
DEAN looks up and sees JESS.  
SAM  
No! No!  
DEAN grabs SAM off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, SAM struggling all the way.

“There isn’t anything you can do Sam” Jess said sadly to her boyfriend, hoping that he would be ok.

SAM  
Jess! Jess! No!  
Flames engulf the apartment.  
AFTER THE FIRE  
EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT  
In a scene much like the end of the flashback, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. DEAN looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. SAM is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. DEAN looks at the trunk, then at SAM, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. SAM looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.  
SAM  
We got work to do.  
SAM shuts the trunk.

“I guess we found out why I go back to hunting” Sam said, having let go of Jess and now just looking at her.  
“Sam was it the same thing that killed your mom” Jess questioned.  
Sam nodded not knowing what to say.


	3. Blackwater Ridge

Before anyone else got a chance to comment on Sam going back to hunting because of Jess’ death and the implication that he is hunting again in order to kill what kill her, the show started again. Everyone looked at the screen wondering what would happen next.

Blackwater Ridge  
Lost Creek, Colorado

“Isn’t that where your dad left the co-ordinates to, do you think that your dad is going to be there?” Grant questioned.  
“I don’t know, dad is always clear with his instructions, it is most probably a job that he wants us to do” Sam answered.

EXT. FOREST – NIGHT  
Two tents are set up near a fire ring. Crickets chirp. Inside one tent, two YOUNG MEN, BRAD and GARY, are playing head-to-head handheld video games.  
BRAD  
Dude, you're cheating.  
GARY  
No, you just suck.  
Something growls outside. In the other tent, a third YOUNG MAN, TOM COLLINS, records a video message on his cell phone.  
TOM  
Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge.  
Something dark flicks behind the tent wall behind TOM, too fast to be identifiable as more than 'something dark'; the screen on TOM's phone, displaying the video as TOM records it, caught it.  
TOM  
We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.  
TOM stops recording and sends the message.  
BRAD closes his game system and tosses it aside. GARY stares at his system for a moment, then turns to look at BRAD, who is getting up and unzipping the tent.  
GARY  
Hey, where ya goin'? My moment of victory.  
BRAD  
Nature calls.  
BRAD goes outside and zips up the tent behind him. He goes to stand against the tree to relieve himself. The fire crackles. Something snaps a stick. BRAD looks towards the sound and sees the trees rustling. BRAD shakes his head and returns his attention downward, then looks up sharply. Something growls.

“What is that?” Lizzie asked, concerned for the boys that they were being shown.  
“It could be anything a lot of supernatural creature growl” Sam said, silently hoping that the creature would be something that him and his brother would know how to kill.

Inside TOM's tent, TOM, who is reading Joseph Campbell's The Hero With A Thousand Faces, hears BRAD scream. Inside GARY's tent, GARY hears the same and rolls over.  
GARY  
Brad?  
TOM sits up.  
TOM  
Gary, what's goin' on?  
GARY opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. He sees nothing. Growling. He looks up. Something pulls GARY out of the tent. He screams.  
TOM turns out the lantern he had on. Shadows move very quickly around the outside of TOM's tent. TOM looks around, his eyes following the shadows and growling. Silence falls. Something slashes open TOM's tent. TOM screams.

“Sam do you have any idea what that thing is?” David asked, just like Lizzie concerned for the three boys that were just attacked.  
“Like I said before it could be a number of thing, there is no way to tell without more information” Sam answered, also concerned for the boys but knowing from experience that it is a great possibility that the boys could very well be died. However, Sam didn’t tell that to his friend not wanting to freak them out. 

CEMETERY  
Palo Alto, California  
EXT. CEMETERY – DAY  
Birds chirp. SAM, wearing a suit and tie and carrying a bouquet of various flowers excluding roses, walks through an otherwise deserted cemetery.  
SAM sighs and stops next to a gravestone. It reads "JESSICA LEE MOORE", "Beloved Daughter", "January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005". There is a small picture of a grinning JESS set into the stone above her name, a black-and-white picture of her leaning against the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone; one is of the Virgin de Guadalupe.  
SAM looks between the gravestone and the flowers.  
SAM  
I, uh...  
SAM laughs.  
SAM  
You always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh...

Everyone in the room looked at Sam and Jess sadly, all wondering what else would be revealed.

SAM looks at the picture set into the gravestone, then looks away, choking back tears. He steps closer to the gravestone.  
SAM  
Jess...oh God...  
SAM kneels to set down the flowers.  
SAM  
I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth.  
SAM leans the flowers in front of the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt shoots out of the ground and grabs SAM by the wrist.

Everyone in the room jumped back in shock at what they had just witnessed, all of them hoping that it wasn’t real. 

IMPALA  
INT. IMPALA – DAY  
SAM jerks awake. It is 10 Nov 2005, he is riding shotgun next to DEAN, Foreigner's "Hot-Blooded" is playing, and the cemetery visit is days behind them if it ever occurred.  
MUSIC  
I'm hot-blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?  
SAM blinks and rubs his eyes. DEAN looks over, concerned.  
DEAN  
You okay?  
MUSIC  
I'm hot-blooded  
SAM glances over and away.  
MUSIC  
I'm hot-blooded  
SAM  
Yeah, I'm fine.  
DEAN nods.  
DEAN  
Another nightmare?

“That was just a dream” Lizzie said, slightly relieved that it wasn’t really but also concerned for her friend who was like a brother to her.

SAM clears his throat.  
MUSIC  
You don't have to read my mind  
DEAN  
You wanna drive for a while?  
MUSIC  
To know what I have in mind  
SAM laughs.  
MUSIC  
Honey, you oughta know  
SAM  
Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.  
DEAN  
Just thought you might want to. Never mind.  
MUSIC  
Now you move so fine  
SAM  
Look, man, you're worried about me.  
MUSIC  
Let me lay it on the line  
SAM  
I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay.

The other people in the room wondered why Sam was lying to his brother because he clearly wasn’t ok especially after the dream that he had just had. Without saying anything Jess reached over and grabbed Sam hand giving it a gentle squeeze, which Sam gladly returned with a smile in Jess direction, their friends just looked at them with a sad smile on their faces.

MUSIC  
I wanna know  
DEAN  
Mm-hm.  
MUSIC  
What you're doing after the show  
SAM grabs a map.  
SAM  
All right, where are we?  
MUSIC  
Now it's up to you  
DEAN  
We are just outside of Grand Junction.  
MUSIC  
We can make a secret rendezvous  
SAM folds down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111.  
SAM  
You know what?  
MUSIC  
Just me and you  
SAM  
Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon.  
MUSIC  
I'll show you lovin' like you never knew  
DEAN  
Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—  
SAM  
We gotta find Dad first.

“Do you think that your dad will have the answers that you are looking for?” Jess asked, speaking for the first time since having asked Sam if the thing that killed his mom is the same thing was shown to kill her.  
“I don’t know, but I guess I have to hope that he will” Sam replied, looking at Jess giving her a sad smile.

MUSIC  
That's why I'm hot-blooded  
Check it and see  
DEAN  
Dad disappearing—  
MUSIC  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
DEAN  
—and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence.  
MUSIC  
Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?  
DEAN  
Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do.  
SAM  
It's weird, man.  
MUSIC  
I'm hot-blooded  
SAM  
These coordinates he left us.  
“That is one way to change the subject I guess” Grant said, hoping his friend would let his brother in eventually in order to help him grieve for Jess.

MUSIC  
Hot-blooded  
SAM  
This Blackwater Ridge.  
DEAN  
What about it?  
SAM  
There's nothing there. It's just woods.  
SAM puts down the map.  
SAM  
Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?

“Did your dad know what was happening there” Cassandra asked.  
Sam nodded not needing to say anything.  
“If that creature is still there does that mean that your dad never actually went there, and that he was just leaving you a job to do?” David questioned.  
“I guess, if the thing that killed my mom killed Jess too there was probably some demonic signs in the area before it happened or something or dad found something else connect to the thing and went looking for answers. I just don’t know” Sam replied.

They drive past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".  
RANGER STATION  
EXT. RANGER STATION – DAY  
The Impala is parked next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".  
SAM (voiceover)  
So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote.  
INT. RANGER STATION – DAY  
SAM looks at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE". DEAN looks at the decorations.  
SAM  
It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.  
DEAN  
Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear.

Everyone including Sam laughed at Dean as he clearly wasn’t listening to his brother as he was more interested in the bear in what Sam had been saying.

SAM looks over. DEAN is looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. SAM comes to stand next to DEAN.  
SAM  
And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure.  
A forest ranger, RANGER WILKINSON, walks up behind them; when he speaks, DEAN and SAM whip around, startled.  
RANGER  
You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?  
SAM  
Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.

“Let’s just hope that he believes the story” Grant said, crossly his fingers for emphasis.  
Instead of saying anything the others just laughed at Grant when he crossed his fingers.

SAM laughs a little. DEAN grins and raises a fist.  
DEAN  
Recycle, man.  
RANGER  
Bull.

“Maybe not” Grant said sadly.  
Again, causing the others to start laughing at him. 

SAM's eyes flick to DEAN, who doesn't move.  
RANGER  
You're friends with that Haley girl, right?

“That’s the girl that one of those guys were talking to at the start was it” Lizzie inquired.  
“I wonder how she knows him” Cassandra asked, silently wondering whether they were related or if they were in a relationship.

DEAN considers.  
DEAN  
Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—  
DEAN checks the RANGER's nametag.  
DEAN  
Wilkinson.  
RANGER  
Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?

“He’s her brother, I really hope that he is going to be ok” Jess said, remember the scene from earlier and silently hoping for the sister that her brother was going to be ok.

DEAN shakes his head.  
RANGER  
You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine.  
DEAN  
We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?  
RANGER  
That is putting it mildly.  
DEAN  
Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date.  
The RANGER eyes DEAN. DEAN raises his eyebrows.  
EXT. RANGER STATION – DAY  
DEAN and SAM leave the ranger station. DEAN is holding a piece of paper and laughing.  
SAM  
What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?  
DEAN  
What do you mean?  
SAM  
The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?  
DEAN and SAM stop on opposite sides of the Impala.  
DEAN  
I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?  
A pause.  
SAM  
What?  
DEAN  
Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?  
SAM  
Since now.

“I get that you want to find what killed Jess, but I think that your brother is right man shouldn’t you know what you are walking into before you go to Blackwater Ridge” David asked, concerned about his friends as this wasn’t the Sam that he was use to and it scared him a bit that he was so focus on finding the thing that killed Jess that he wasn’t worried about his own safety.  
“I know that Dean’s right, which is something that I never thought I would say. It was different before although I wanted to kill the thing that killed my mum, I never really knew her as I was so young, so I was filled with the same amount of desire to kill the thing as Dean and my dad were that I stopped actually living my life. However, with Jess I would be filled with the same desire as my dad and Dean because I actually have memories of her and that is all I will have of her” Sam replied, trying to explain the headset that the Sam in the future would have.  
The other not knowing what to say to that just looked at Sam sadly.

SAM turns away; the sound of the car door opening is heard.  
DEAN  
Really?  
DEAN goes around the car.  
COLLINS HOUSE  
EXT. COLLINS HOUSE – DAY  
DEAN and SAM are standing at the door to a house. The door opens to reveal HALEY COLLINS.  
DEAN  
You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy.  
HALEY hesitates.  
HALEY  
Lemme see some ID.  
DEAN pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and holds it up against the screen. HALEY looks at it, then at DEAN, who smiles. HALEY opens the door.  
HALEY  
Come on in.  
DEAN  
Thanks.  
The door swings open; HALEY catches sight of the Impala.  
HALEY  
That yours?  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
SAM is looking back at the Impala.  
HALEY  
Nice car.

Sam smiled knowing his brother would like her all the more for saying that his ‘baby’ was nice. 

HALEY turns to lead DEAN and SAM into the kitchen, where BEN COLLINS is sitting at the table on a laptop. DEAN turns his head to mouth something to SAM, who rolls his eyes.  
INT. KITCHEN – DAY  
SAM  
So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?  
HALEY comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table.  
HALEY  
He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now.  
SAM  
Well, maybe he can't get cell reception.  
HALEY  
He's got a satellite phone, too.

“He was really prepared” Cassandra commented  
The others just nodded their heads ultimately knowing that he wasn’t prepared for the thing that attack him and his friends.

DEAN  
Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?  
BEN  
He wouldn't do that.  
DEAN eyes BEN. BEN looks away. HALEY puts more food on the table.  
HALEY  
Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.

“That you explain why he was prepared in terms of communication” Jess said, again feel sorry for this Haley girl, not knowing if her brother is alive or dead. 

SAM  
Can I see the pictures he sent you?  
HALEY  
Yeah.  
On a laptop, HALEY pulls up pictures.  
HALEY  
That's Tommy.  
HALEY clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video.  
TOM  
Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.  
SAM spots the shadow flicking past.  
DEAN  
Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.  
HALEY  
Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself.  
DEAN  
I think I know how you feel.  
SAM  
Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?

“I wonder what you saw Sam, that would mean that you would want a copy of that video” Lizzie asked.  
“I probably just noticed something in the background that would help us identify the creature that we are dealing with” Sam answered.

HALEY  
Sure.  
BAR  
INT. BAR – NIGHT  
Someone breaks a game of pool. A waitress goes past carrying beer. SAM and DEAN sit down at a table.  
SAM  
So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.  
SAM opens John's journal.  
DEAN  
Any before that?  
SAM pulls out newspaper articles to show DEAN.  
SAM  
Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.  
DEAN reads the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette.  
GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!  
UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA  
HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'  
Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]  
SAM pulls out his laptop.  
SAM  
And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936.

“That is a lot of people to go missing, no wonder your dad wanted you to check it out” Grant said.  
“What I’m wondering what the creature is, do you know what it is yet Sam” Cassandra asked.  
“It still could be anything, the information so far hasn’t been all that useful” Sam replied, hoping he would realize what it was before it revealed itself in the upcoming scene in hopes that he could warn his friends if needs be.

SAM opens the laptop, which already has a window open to TOM's video.  
SAM  
Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out.  
SAM pulls up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.  
DEAN  
Do it again.  
SAM repeats the frames.  
SAM  
That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.

The other agreed that the thing could move, and again hoping that the guys that it took earlier on were still alive.

DEAN hits SAM. SAM looks up.  
DEAN  
Told you something weird was going on.  
SAM  
Yeah.  
SAM closes the laptop.  
SAM  
I got one more thing.  
SAM hands over another newspaper article.  
SAM  
In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.  
DEAN looks at The Lost Creek Gazette.  
DEAN  
Is there a name?  
SHAW HOUSE  
INT. HOUSE – NIGHT  
An OLD MAN, MR. SHAW, talks to SAM and DEAN while leading them inside his house. SHAW has a cigarette in his mouth.  
SHAW  
Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—  
SAM interrupts.  
SAM  
Grizzly? That's what attacked them?

“Your hoping he saw something that will help you identify the creature aren’t you” David asked.  
“Yeah, although he might not believe what he saw was really, we can still use what he thinks he saw to identify the creature” Sam answered.

SHAW takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.  
DEAN  
The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?  
A pause.  
DEAN  
What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?  
A pause.  
DEAN  
We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.  
SHAW  
I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make.  
SHAW sits down.  
SHAW  
You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did.  
SAM sits down across from SHAW.  
SAM  
Mr. Shaw, what did you see?

“Sam you know nobody can say no to the puppy dog eyes” Lizzie stated.  
The others just laughed. 

SHAW pauses.  
SHAW  
Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard.  
SAM  
It came at night?  
SHAW nods.  
SAM  
Got inside your tent?  
SHAW  
It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.  
SAM  
It killed them?  
SHAW  
Dragged them off into the night.  
SHAW shakes his head.  
SHAW  
Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since.  
A pause. SHAW's hands go to his collar.  
SHAW  
Did leave me this, though.  
SHAW opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. SAM and DEAN look at them.

“Sam what creature would leave marks like that?” Jess questioned  
“If I had to guess I would say either a skin walker or a black dog but again it could be something else, I still need more information to give a definite answer” Sam replied.  
“What are skin walkers and black dogs?” Lizzie asked, curious.  
“A skin walker is a dog like creature and a black dog a spectral or demonic entity there found most in folklore of the British Isles, it is essentially a nocturnal apparition, some of them shapeshifters and often are said to be associated with the devil” Sam explained.

SHAW  
There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.  
LATER  
INT. MOTEL? – NIGHT  
DEAN and SAM walk the length of a corridor with rooms on either side.  
DEAN  
Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls.  
SAM  
So it's probably something else, something corporeal.  
DEAN  
Corporeal? Excuse me, professor.  
SAM  
Shut up. So what do you think?  
DEAN  
The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it.  
EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT  
DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag. SAM leans in.  
SAM  
We cannot let that Haley girl go out there.  
DEAN  
Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?  
SAM  
Yeah.

The others looked at Sam in shock, but realized that Dean would never tell someone unless they came face to face with it and it couldn’t be explained away.

DEAN looks at SAM.  
DEAN  
Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.  
DEAN picks up the duffel.  
SAM  
Finding Dad's not enough?  
SAM slams the weapons box shut, then the trunk.  
SAM  
Now we gotta babysit too?  
DEAN stares at SAM.  
SAM  
What?  
DEAN  
Nothing.  
He throws the duffel bag at SAM and walks off. SAM stares after him.

“Your head isn’t in it is it” David stated.  
Sam just shook his head wondering what the future him is going do next.

FOREST  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
A MAN, ROY, talks to HALEY (who is wearing shorts) and BEN while checking a shotgun. They're all carrying full backpacks.  
ROY  
I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come.  
HALEY  
Roy—  
ROY  
Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home.  
The Impala pulls up. ROY, HALEY, and BEN stare. HALEY shakes her head. SAM and DEAN get out of the car. SAM opens the back door of the Impala and pulls out the duffel bag.  
DEAN  
You guys got room for two more?  
HALEY  
Wait, you want to come with us?  
ROY  
Who are these guys?  
HALEY  
Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.  
SAM heads past everyone.  
ROY  
You're rangers?  
DEAN  
That's right.  
HALEY  
And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?  
DEAN looks down at himself.  
DEAN  
Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts.

Everyone including Sam laughed as Dean said this, Sam knowing how true it and the other because he said it so seriously. 

DEAN heads past HALEY.  
ROY  
What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt.  
SAM turns back.  
DEAN  
Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all.  
DEAN heads past SAM.  
MINE  
INT. MINE – DAY  
A mine shaft lets in light. TOM and GARY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are assorted corpses with them. Growling. GARY spots a tall skinny shape and starts yelling. TOMMY does his best to turn away and does close his eyes tightly as GARY yells.

“Well at least their brother is alive, I just hope that they find him in time to save him” Cassandra said.  
The others just nodded in agreement with her. 

FOREST  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
The group hikes through the forest, ROY in the lead, then DEAN, HALEY, BEN, and SAM bringing up the rear.  
DEAN  
Roy, you said you did a little hunting.  
ROY  
Yeah, more than a little.  
DEAN  
Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?  
ROY  
Mostly buck, sometimes bear.  
DEAN passes ROY.  
DEAN  
Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?  
ROY grabs DEAN. SAM looks on.  
DEAN  
Whatcha doing, Roy?  
ROY grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap DEAN had almost stepped in. HALEY looks annoyed.  
ROY  
You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger.  
ROY drops the stick and retakes the lead.  
DEAN  
It's a bear trap.  
They hike on. HALEY catches up to DEAN.  
HALEY  
You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers.

“With the way you guys were acting it’s no wonder that she saw through your story about you guys being rangers” Grant said.

HALEY grabs DEAN's arm.  
HALEY  
So who the hell are you?  
BEN goes past HALEY and DEAN. SAM looks at DEAN, who indicates with his expression that SAM's to go on by; SAM obeys. DEAN watches him go for a moment.  
DEAN  
Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.  
HALEY  
Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?  
DEAN  
I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?  
A pause.  
HALEY  
Yeah, okay.  
DEAN  
And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?  
DEAN pulls out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and sticks his hand in the bag as he hikes on. HALEY waits a moment, then follows.

This caused everyone in the room to start laughing at Dean’s idea of provisions. 

LATER  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
ROY leads the way, followed by SAM, BEN, HALEY, and DEAN.  
ROY  
This is it. Blackwater Ridge.  
SAM heads past ROY.  
SAM  
What coordinates are we at?  
ROY pulls out a GPS, which reads N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55.  
ROY  
Thirty-five and minus one-eleven.  
DEAN comes up to SAM. They listen.  
DEAN  
You hear that?  
SAM  
Yeah. Not even crickets.  
ROY  
I'm gonna go take a look around.  
SAM  
You shouldn't go off by yourself.  
ROY  
That's sweet. Don't worry about me.  
ROY waves his gun and pushes between DEAN and SAM to retake the lead. DEAN turns back to the others as BEN and HALEY catch up.  
DEAN  
All right, everybody stays together. Let's go.  
CAMPSITE  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
SAM, DEAN, BEN, and HALEY are looking around near a large rock.  
ROY  
Haley! Over here!  
HALEY runs towards ROY's voice, followed closely by the others. They come to a halt.  
HALEY  
Oh my God.  
The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.

“Do you have any idea yet for definite if it is skin walker or a black dog yet” David asked, as they were show the mess that the creature had done.   
Sam shook his head still not knowing for sure what the creature is from the information given.

ROY  
Looks like a grizzly.  
DEAN and HALEY look around.  
HALEY  
Tommy?  
HALEY takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite.  
HALEY  
Tommy!  
SAM moves to catch up with HALEY.  
SAM  
Shh.  
HALEY  
Tommy!  
SAM  
Shh-hh-hh!  
HALEY  
Why?  
SAM  
Something might still be out there.  
DEAN  
Sam!  
SAM goes over to DEAN, snapping a stick, and crouches next to him.  
DEAN  
The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird.  
DEAN and SAM stand up.  
DEAN  
I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog.

“Wait, so if it’s not either a skin walker or a black dog what is it?” Lizzie questioned.  
“There are still one or two creature that it could be, but I am not sure which one it is yet, but as soon as I know I tell you” Sam replied.

DEAN goes back to the campsite and SAM follows. HALEY picks up TOM's cell phone; it's bloody. She cries. She turns the phone over and the back is open. DEAN crouches next to her.  
DEAN  
Hey, he could still be alive.  
HALEY gives DEAN a Look.  
SOMEONE  
Help! Help!  
ROY leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter.  
SOMEONE  
Help! Somebody!  
They find no one.  
HALEY  
It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?  
They listen.  
SAM  
Everybody back to camp.  
Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing.  
HALEY  
Our packs!  
ROY  
So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.  
HALEY  
What the hell is going on?  
SAM  
It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help.  
ROY  
You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear.  
SAM goes to DEAN.  
SAM  
I need to speak with you. In private.

“The creature that took the boys is a wendigo” Sam said, although knowing that it would be revealed in the next couple of minutes but wanting to warn his friends as to what they might see.  
“What is a wendigo?” Cassandra asked.  
“It will explain it in full detail soon, but a wendigo basically eats human flesh, the boys were still alive in that scene earlier because more than anything a wendigo knows how to survive harsh winters” Sam answered.

SAM and DEAN head a little ways away from the group.  
SAM  
Good. Let me see Dad's journal.  
DEAN hands it over. SAM opens it and flips through until he finds a particular page.  
SAM  
All right, check that out.  
SAM points to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.  
DEAN  
Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.  
SAM  
Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.  
DEAN  
Great.  
DEAN takes out his pistol.  
DEAN  
Well then this is useless.

“How do you kill a wendigo then is for can’t use a gun?” Jess asked, concerned for her boyfriend and his brother.  
“The only way to kill a wendigo is with fire” Sam answered, making eye connect with Jess.  
“Doesn’t that mean that you have to get ready close to it to be able to set it on fire” Lizzie questioned, also concerned for her friend and his brother.  
“Not necessarily” Sam replied, but not knowing what was going to happen couldn’t give his friends a definite answer.

SAM gives DEAN back John's journal and heads past DEAN, stopping for a moment.  
SAM  
We gotta get these people to safety.  
Back at the campsite, SAM addresses the group.  
SAM  
All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated.  
HALEY  
What?  
ROY  
Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it.  
SAM  
It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now.  
ROY  
One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.  
DEAN  
Relax.  
SAM  
We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you.  
ROY steps right into SAM's space.  
ROY  
You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night.  
SAM  
Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.

“He’s not going to listen to you is he” David said.  
Sam just shook his head, having met men like this when he was younger.

ROY laughs.  
ROY  
You know you're crazy, right?  
SAM  
Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—

The others looked at Sam with shocked expression at the fact that he nearly revealed the supernatural. 

DEAN pushes SAM.  
HALEY  
Roy!  
DEAN   
DEAN  
Chill out.  
HALEY  
Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him.  
A long pause.  
DEAN  
It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.  
HALEY  
How?  
CAMPSITE  
EXT. FOREST – NIGHT  
The group has built a campfire, and DEAN draws something in the dirt around the campsite while HALEY pokes at the fire.  
HALEY  
One more time, that's—  
DEAN  
Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.

“Wait, so you guys ended up telling them in the first place, I thought Dean wouldn’t agree to something like that?” Grant asked, wondering what his friend and his friends brother were thinking.  
“Sometimes that only way to protect people who are in the middle of it like these people are is to tell them the truth and hope that they don’t think that you are crazy before they see the proof that what you saying, is the truth” Sam replied.

ROY laughs, gun over his shoulder.  
DEAN  
Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.  
DEAN heads over to sit next to SAM, who is at the edge of the campsite.  
DEAN  
You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?  
SAM  
Dean—  
DEAN  
No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?  
A pause.  
SAM  
Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?  
DEAN  
Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek.  
SAM  
Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?

The others looked at Sam sadly knowing that all he wanted to do if find the thing that killed his girlfriends, his head isn’t in the hunt. Jess looked at Sam hoping that her boyfriend was going to be alright, hoping that he would get his head in the hunt so that she didn’t have to watch him die.

DEAN  
This is why.  
DEAN comes around to SAM's front and holds up John's journal.  
DEAN  
This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.  
SAM shakes his head.  
SAM  
That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?  
DEAN  
I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it.  
SAM  
Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about.

Once again, the others just looked at Sam sadly, knowing he was struggling with his grieve for his girlfriend. 

DEAN  
Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man.  
SAM looks down, then up.  
SAM  
How do you do it? How does Dad do it?  
DEAN looks over at HALEY and BEN.  
DEAN  
Well for one, them.  
SAM looks over at HALEY and BEN.  
DEAN  
I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.  
A pause.  
DEAN  
I'll tell you what else helps.  
SAM looks back at DEAN.  
DEAN  
Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.

Although what was being discussed was sadly because it was about Jess’ killer, everyone started to laugh as Dean said ‘killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can’ helps with his grieve. 

SAM smiles. A twig snaps.  
SOMEONE, presumably the WENDIGO  
Help me! Please!  
DEAN stands and readies his gun.  
WENDIGO  
Help!  
SAM shines a flashlight about.  
DEAN  
He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put.  
ROY  
Inside the magic circle?  
WENDIGO  
Help! Help me!  
Growling.  
ROY points his gun at the sound.  
ROY  
Okay, that's no grizzly.  
HALEY talks to BEN.  
HALEY  
It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise.  
Something rushes past. HALEY shrieks.  
SAM  
It's here.  
ROY shoots at the rustling, then again.  
ROY  
I hit it!

“He just made it mad didn’t he” Grant guessed.  
Sam nodded his head

ROY goes to see what he hit.  
DEAN  
Roy, no! Roy!  
DEAN turns to HALEY and BEN.  
DEAN  
Don't move.  
HALEY's holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. DEAN and SAM run after ROY.  
ROY  
It's over here! It's in the tree!  
The WENDIGO reaches down from the tree and snaps ROY's neck.

The other people excluding Sam looked shock that the creature now known as a wendigo killed Roy straight away when it left the boys alive when it attacked, all of them remembering the scene from earlier when they saw two of the boys alive. Sam looked at his friends and noticed the shock on their faces and said, “It killed Roy straight away because he made it mad when he shot at it, when Roy ran after it he was very much so running into a trap.”  
The others just nodded.

DEAN  
Roy!  
SAM shines the flashlight around, then directly into the camera.  
CAMPSITE  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
SAM is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to same. DEAN and HALEY and BEN are among the tents.  
HALEY  
I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real.  
DEAN  
I wish I could tell you different.  
HALEY  
How do we know it's not out there watching us?  
DEAN  
We don't. But we're safe for now.  
HALEY  
How do you know about this stuff?  
A pause while DEAN considers.  
DEAN  
Kind of runs in the family.  
SAM comes over.  
SAM  
Hey.  
HALEY stands up.  
SAM  
So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.

The others smiled at the fact that Sam has finally got his head in the hunt that is going on. 

DEAN  
Well, hell, you know I'm in.  
SAM shows the wendigo page of John's journal to HALEY and BEN.  
SAM  
'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'.  
DEAN  
They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter.  
HALEY  
How's a man turn into one of those things?  
DEAN picks a couple things up off the ground.  
DEAN  
Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.  
BEN  
Like the Donner Party.

The others looked at Sam who just nodded his head.

SAM  
Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.  
DEAN  
If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry.  
HALEY  
So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?  
DEAN  
You're not gonna like it.  
DEAN glances at SAM, then back to HALEY.  
HALEY  
Tell me.  
DEAN  
More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.  
HALEY  
And then how do we stop it?  
DEAN  
Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—  
DEAN holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up.  
DEAN  
We gotta torch the sucker.

“So, you just have to light the cloth and then throw it at the wendigo” Lizzie said.  
Sam just nodded.

FOREST  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
DEAN leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. HALEY follows, then BEN, then SAM. They pass trees with claw marks and blood.  
EXT. FOREST – DAY, LATER  
SAM is leading the group now.  
SAM  
Dean.  
DEAN catches up.  
DEAN  
What is it?  
SAM and DEAN look around at the trees. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.  
SAM  
You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow.  
Growling. SAM and DEAN whip around. Trees rustle.

“It was a trap” Cassandra said, looking concerned for her friend. 

HALEY is standing under a tree. Blood drips on her shirt. She notices and looks up, then leaps out of the way; ROY's corpse lands where she'd stood.  
DEAN examines ROY as SAM goes over to HALEY.  
SAM  
You okay? You got it?  
DEAN  
His neck's broke.  
SAM helps HALEY up. More growling.  
DEAN  
Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!  
Everybody takes off.  
BEN falls and SAM hurries back to help him up, dividing the group two and two.  
SAM  
Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha.  
DEAN and HALEY stop short: the wendigo is in front of them. HALEY screams.  
BEN  
Haley?  
SAM stops running and picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken.  
SAM  
Dean!

“How are you going to kill it now if the Molotov cocktail opinion is gone?” Grant asked.  
“I don’t know” Sam replied, truthfully.  
The other just looked at Sam scared for him now, hoping that he would be ok.

FOREST  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
BEN  
If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?  
SAM  
Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.  
BEN finds a trail of peanut M&Ms and picks one up.  
BEN  
They went this way.  
SAM catches up to BEN, who hands over the M&M. SAM laughs.  
SAM  
It's better than breadcrumbs.  
SAM tosses the M&M away.  
SAM and BEN follow the trail. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. SAM looks at BEN, shrugs, and goes inside. BEN follows. Above the entrance is a larger sign that says KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.  
MINE  
INT. MINE – DAY  
SAM shines the flashlight ahead of them. Growling; SAM shuts off the light and pulls BEN against the wall. 

“I hope you make it out of this man” David said looking at his friend.

The WENDIGO comes towards them. SAM covers BEN's mouth before he can scream. The WENDIGO takes a different tunnel at the crossing. SAM and BEN keep going. The floorboards creak and BEN and SAM fall through the floor; they land in a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls. BEN spots them and leaps backward.  
SAM  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.  
SAM and BEN look up; DEAN and HALEY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. SAM runs to DEAN, BEN to HALEY.  
SAM  
Dean!  
BEN  
Haley, wake up!  
SAM grabs DEAN and shakes him.  
SAM  
Dean!  
DEAN opens his eyes.  
SAM  
Hey, you okay?  
DEAN winces.

“At least he’s alive, you found him before anything serious could happen to him” Jess said, having noticed Sam concern for his brother.  
Sam just smiled at her.

DEAN  
Yeah.  
BEN  
Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!  
SAM cuts DEAN down and BEN takes care of HALEY. They help them over to an empty patch of floor and get them sat down. DEAN makes pained noises.  
SAM  
You sure you're all right?  
DEAN grimaces.  
DEAN  
Yeah. Yep. Where is he?  
SAM  
He's gone for now.  
HALEY divests herself of rope. She stands up and spots TOM still hanging and starts crying.  
HALEY  
Tommy...  
HALEY touches TOM's cheek. TOM's head jerks up. HALEY jumps back and shrieks. She turns to SAM.

“I’m glad that she found her brother and that he is still alive” Jess said, happy for this Haley girl.  
HALEY  
Cut him down!  
SAM cuts TOM down.  
HALEY  
We're gonna get you home.  
The stolen supplies are piled in the corner. DEAN picks up flare guns.  
DEAN  
Check it out.  
SAM  
Flare guns. Those'll work.  
SAM grins. DEAN laughs and twirls the guns.

“At least you have something that can actually kill the thing now right” David said looking at Sam for confirmation.  
Sam just nodded his head, not need to say anything. 

They head down a tunnel, DEAN and SAM in the lead with the flare guns and HALEY and BEN supporting TOM, who is limping.  
Growling.  
DEAN  
Looks like someone's home for supper.  
HALEY  
We'll never outrun it.  
DEAN looks back at the others.  
DEAN  
You thinking what I'm thinking?  
SAM  
Yeah, I think so.  
DEAN  
All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here.  
HALEY  
What are you gonna do?  
DEAN winks and starts walking and yelling.  
DEAN  
Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good.  
The rest of DEAN's words are indistinct.

“What is your brother doing, is he trying to get himself killed” Lizzie inquired, concerned for her friends’ brother.  
“He is trying to buy me some time to get the others out of there, before the wendigo found us” Sam said.

SAM waits until DEAN is a safe distance away.  
SAM  
All right, come on! Hurry!  
The Collinses follow SAM down the tunnel.  
INT. MINE – DAY  
DEAN  
Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!  
INT. MINE – DAY  
SAM, HALEY, BEN, and TOM hurry down a tunnel.  
Growling. SAM points the gun at it, then lowers the gun and turns to the Collinses.  
SAM  
Get him outta here.  
HALEY  
Sam, no.  
SAM  
Go! Go! Go!  
BEN  
Come on, Haley!  
HALEY and BEN help TOM along the mine tunnel.  
SAM holds the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.  
SAM  
Come on. Come on.  
Growling. SAM turns: the WENDIGO is right in his face. SAM shoots and misses, then runs after the Collinses.

“Wait, you have nothing to defend yourself now” David said, looking at his best friend concerned that something terrible would happen to his friend.

HALEY  
Sam!  
SAM catches up.  
SAM  
Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry.  
They run to the end of the tunnel, the WENDIGO right behind.  
SAM  
Get behind me.  
SAM is large enough to hide all three Collinses.

Again, his friends were all shocked at the level of courage that their friend was showing in putting himself in between something that would easily kill him and the Collinses. 

The WENDIGO approaches, taking its time.  
DEAN comes up behind the WENDIGO.  
DEAN  
Hey!  
The WENDIGO turns. DEAN shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the WENDIGO goes up in flames.  
DEAN  
Not bad, huh?

“Now that is some shooting, Sam” Lizzie said, indicating that Sam’s shooting hasn’t been all that impressive so far.  
Sam just laughed at her, knowing he was as good as Dean. 

SAM grins.  
EXT. RANGER STATION – NIGHT  
An ambulance loads up TOM. Two POLICE OFFICERS interview BEN; SAM stands behind BEN.  
OFFICER  
And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?  
BEN  
That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds.  
SAM nods.  
OFFICER  
All right, we'll go after it first thing.  
HALEY talks to DEAN; both have already been patched up.  
HALEY  
So I don't know how to thank you.  
DEAN smirks lasciviously. HALEY smiles despite herself.  
HALEY  
Must you cheapen the moment?  
DEAN  
Yeah.

This cause everyone to start laughing as Dean said this, Sam was thinking that it is so like his brother to say something like that. 

A PARAMEDIC comes up to HALEY.  
PARAMEDIC  
You riding with your brother?  
HALEY  
Yeah.  
The PARAMEDIC heads back to the ambulance. HALEY turns to BEN.  
HALEY  
Let's go.  
SAM and BEN nod at each other. HALEY kisses DEAN on the cheek.  
HALEY  
I hope you find your father.  
HALEY and BEN head for the ambulance.  
HALEY  
Thanks, Sam.  
HALEY and BEN climb in the ambulance with TOM, who is shirtless and bandaged.  
SAM sits on the Impala's hood with DEAN.  
PARAMEDIC 2  
Close her up.  
A third PARAMEDIC closes the ambulance doors.  
DEAN  
Man, I hate camping.  
SAM  
Me too.

“I would hate camping to if something like that just happened to me” Jess said, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Noises of the ambulance driving away, sirens on.  
DEAN  
Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?  
SAM  
Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving.  
DEAN tosses SAM the keys.

“Wow, he his actually going to let you drive his car, I didn’t think your brother ever let you drive isn’t that what you said earlier” Grant said, looking at his friend.  
“He’s probably hoping that it will take my mind of things” Sam said, looking back at his friend.  
The others just nodded, in understanding.

"Fly By Night" by Rush begins to play.  
SAM and DEAN get in the car, slamming the doors almost in sync.  
MUSIC  
Why try? I know why  
The car starts and drives off.  
EXT. ROAD – DAY  
The Impala drives along.  
MUSIC  
My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend  
My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend

“I wonder what is going to happen next” Lizzie said.  
“I don’t know I don’t think that we are going to be finding my dad any time soon” Sam said, looking back Lizzie.  
However, before one else could say anything the man from before walked into the room and said, “I think that it is time for a break before we continue as someone else will be joining you.”  
Everyone just nodded wondering who was going to be joining th

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story.   
> Leave a comment if there is anything in you like to see.


End file.
